


Reliable Intel

by EstelleDusk



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: The Digidestined had always looked to Joe for advice, but sometimes, he just doesn't have any answers for them.





	Reliable Intel

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from KaizerAndTzar blog  
> http://kaizerandtzar.tumblr.com/post/150184870643/write-me-the-saddest-drabble-you-can-think-of
> 
> Written some time ago on my rp blog for a meme, now being backedup elsewhere because of the Tumblr Purge

He wasn’t sure really what to say. The others waited for his answer for what he thought about the situation. He was the responsible one, always telling the truth and seeing some things that people often over looked. He was the most adult thinking one of the group.

Yet he knew nothing; who was the Digimon Emperor? Why was he set on taking over the digital world? What was the reason for the control spires? Why did it feel like, to him, that they were all looking to him for the answer? How had he got dragged back into this mess of the Digital world?

Blue eyes looked around at his friends. He was tired of this; being the ones to save the worlds. There were new people to do this. Wasn’t it their job? His eyes wandered to the three new kids, T.K. And Kari as well. They were the Digidestined, they were looking to him again. This time he had no idea what to do.

“This is something I can’t help you guys with this. I have no idea, I’ve never even met the guy. All I know is what you told me.” He shrugged. “He doesn’t seem any different than anyone we fought. Devimon. Just human this time.”

He could see the disappointment in their eyes. What else could he say? He was a realist. There was nothing that he could do to help. This was something he wanted to move past. He had a life to live; he wanted to be a doctor and he was failing at that. He was working as hard as he could to be a doctor. He didn’t have time to play superhero again.

He walked away from the meeting, heading back to his apartment. He needed to study, he had a practice exam in a few days. The day after that, he had the real thing. He was lost in thought, about the anatomy and working though the digestive system, when he walked into someone.

“Sorry about that, I should wait until I get home to study.” He laughed a little at himself and he held out his hand for the person he had knocked over. To his surprise, it was Ken Ichijouji, boy genius. He knew him from T.V., then again he wasn’t sure who didn’t know about him. He was sure that even Davis and Tai knew about him.

“Just be more careful.” The smile on Ken’s face seemed fake. The more Joe looked, he knew that it was fake. He was just doing this out of politeness. He moved out of the way of the other. Catching a light in his vision. He watched as Ken walked away, then made his way to the shrinking light.

It looked more like a portal as he looked into it. It looked like the digital world. He reached his hand out instinctively. Just because he didn’t want to save it anymore, didn’t mean he didn’t miss his friends on the other side. Gomamon was on the other side. He missed him, he was his best friend after all. Then he was transported to the world he had seen.

He stood in what looked like a control room. He could see the screens from all over the digital world. Other then that, the room was dark, seeming to go on forever. He heard something moving toward him and he turned around. He had his digivice on him. He grabbed it, though knowing that it would do nothing.

“Master? Is that you?” Came a voice. It was a Digimon. He didn’t know what kind it was. Just that it looked like a green worm. Mimi would scream had it been her. The Digimon was as surprised to see Joe, as Joe was to see him.

“Hi, I’m Joe. I don’t suppose that you know where I am?” Joe laughed, a hand going behind his back.

“The Digimon Emperor’s lair.” Came the reply. “You shouldn’t be here.”

Joe was a little taken back. He was in the place that the others were looking for. Ken had led him there by accident. Joe’s mind raced as he connected the dots.

“Wormmon! Didn’t I tell you to get rid of anyone who came in here without permission?” Came an angry voice. Joe knew the voice now, he had ran into him in the street. Ken Ichijouji, in a rather silly outfit, stood before him.

“Look I came here by accident. I just want to get back to the real world. “ Joe sighed. He wanted out of this mess. Sure he would tell someone about what had happened here. Maybe Davis, or Tai. That is if they didn’t just laugh at him. That’s normally what happened when he told the group things as big as this.

“Is that so? Far as I can tell only the other brats could get in here.” His voice was cold.

“Digidestined can, the others just have to open the portal.” Joe sighed, pulling out his digivice. “I am guessing that you opened one to come back to the real world. You’re one just like I am.”

Ken was taken back. Joe had seemed to figure everything out. Though he seemed rather calm about it. He didn’t know much about him, he didn’t come here often. Joe’s eyes flicked to one of the screens, Gomamon was there, sleeping.

“So that’s your partner.” Ken grinned. “He’ll be the next target then. I’m sure he’s strong.”

“Don’t you dare go near him.” Joe growled. That was one thing he would fight for. Other then the other Digimon in the room, he knew he could more than likely take Ken on in a hands-on fight.

“Only if you tell no one what you found. Then I will give you my word.” Ken said holding out his hands.

“Deal, only if you don’t keep your end, I promise that I will come myself and take you down myself.” Joe said walking over and looming over the other.

With that Joe was sent to the Real World and never told the others about what had happened that night. Heading home to study and go on about life.


End file.
